The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a multi-zone combustor and, more particularly, to a multi-zone combustor having a stepped center body.
In gas turbine engines, a compressor compresses inlet gases to produce compressed gas. This compressed gas is transmitted to a combustor where the compressed gas may be mixed with fuel and combusted to produce a fluid flow of high temperature fluids. These high temperature fluids are transmitted to a turbine section in which energy of the high temperature fluids is converted into mechanical energy for use in the production of power and/or electricity.
During full speed, full load operational conditions, this arrangement may be highly efficient and tends to produce relatively little pollutant emissions. However, during turndown or part load conditions, the fuel and air mixing and subsequent combustion do not occur at temperatures and mass flow rates that lead to efficient combustion. The process may therefore produce an increase in pollutant emissions as well as unnecessarily reduced power and/or electricity production.